Professor McGonagall and the Frozen Duck
by AmStarr
Summary: A Humorous Encounter. Short but Sweet, and Guaranteed to Brighten Your Day. ;)


This story was my response to a fiction challenge. I got second place, so I thought I'd post here. J

The Challenge was:  
  
_Write a fic of between 2000 and 3000 words, using the title_

__

_  **Professor McGonagall and the Frozen Duck**_

****

****

** Minerva McGonagall was having a strange day today. Not that it was especially unusual for her. She wondered briefly if she had ever had a normal day since accepting a teaching post at Hogwarts. She often wondered why she had accepted. Sighing, she admitted to herself that she just cared far too much for her students. Besides, they had done her proud, especially running Umbridge out of the school like that. She smiled fondly at the memory as she looked down at the walking stick in her hand. It was a shame really that she hadn't had it on her, though Peeves had put it to wonderful use. She hadn't been stopped from casting a few quick spells on the horrid woman's luggage though. **

**~*~**

** Professor Minerva McGonagall walked down the path towards Hagrid's hut where she was to take a look at the pumpkins for this year's Halloween Banquet, and to transfigure the fences surrounding them, so as to keep troublemakers away from them. Apparently two had already been crushed.**

**"Oh dear," she exclaimed suddenly upon seeing a creature blocking her path, it didn't move or respond at all when she came closer to it, or when she shook her walking stick at it. "What are you doing here?" she asked it curiously. Finally after receiving no response she leaned over to pick it up, it was obviously in some kind of trouble. "You poor thing," she cooed upon scooping it into her arms. She poked at it and received no response. It seemed to be frozen in place. "No doubt some students idea of a prank," she exclaimed further examining the animal. She prodded it again only to have it emit a light squeaking. "Ooh," she exclaimed, startled by the sudden squeaking. She pulled out her wand and was about to cast a warming charm on it when she had second thoughts. She would show the animal to Hagrid first. He might know the solution.**

**"'Ello Professor," called Hagrid as she walked over. She couldn't help but feel that he was giving her a funny look. She didn't understand why though, he was the magical creatures teacher; obviously he had to know something about the animal she had tucked in the crook of her arm. "Come on back and have a look then. I reckon if'n we give 'em another week they'll be perfect." **

** McGonagall studied the pumpkins which were already very huge before pulling out her wands to expand the fences as Hagrid had requested the other day. "That should do it," she said briskly. Then she decided to ask for his assistance, "I need to ask you-" **

**Her inquiry was cut off by a large growling sound and Hagrid apologized quickly before running off. "Sorry Professor, You know how Grawpy gets when he don't get his lunch on time. I best be off."  And at that he disappeared into the forest. McGonagall re-tucked the creature in the nook of her arm. She sighed. This was going to be harder than she'd thought.**

** She sighed and decided to try Madame Pomfrey next. Surely she would know something to help this poor animal. She was one of the most well-trained medic witches in ****Europe**** after all. She began to make her way to the hospital wing. **

**"I'm sorry Minerva," exclaimed an exasperated Madame Pomfrey. "I don't have time right now.  Frankly, I can't understand what you're asking either. Now if you don't mind, I have to deal with a potions accident. A first year, can you imagine someone actually tasting the ingredients..."  Madame Pomfrey didn't get to finish her story though as Professor McGonagall had already vanished down the corridor. _Useless Woman_, she thought, very annoyed now. Was no one able to help? She looked down at the poor creature in the crook of her arm and it gave another squeak. She tried to reassure it with a pat on the head.**

** She sighed again and set off for Flitwick's office. Perhaps he would know a countercharm. **

**"Filius," she said as she approached him, "I wondered if you might help me with something."**

**"Ah, yes," said Flitwick, " What is it Min-. Oh Dear!" McGonagall watched in horror as Flitwick's classroom began to transform into a jungle like atmosphere, the desks all mutating and growing vines, one of them tugged at her leg until she glared at it and it seemed to wilt away. "Oh my," squeaked Flitwick, trying to remove all the charms, "Oh my!" He began removing the charms quickly until only one desk was left changed. It was hard for her to tell it was a desk and she found her eyes sliding past it absently without realizing. She realized that he must have been working on the new camouflage charm Dumbledore had requested. "If you'll excuse me Minerva," he apologized, "I have to go see Dumbledore about this charm, this might be the breakthrough..." **

**"But Filius!" she exclaimed as he exited the room. He did not appear to hear her though as he wandered along muttering to himself, 'Perhaps a little more swish, and slightly less flick? It might just do it...' She knew she had lost him now, as absorbed in his work as he could become. **

** Perhaps Severus could help, as much as she liked going to the Slytherin Head for anything, this poor animal didn't deserve to suffer any longer. **

**"Severus," she inquired, peeking inside the door of his office to see him bottling a potion. She waited until he finished what he was doing before calling out again. She knew he hated to be disturbed by working, and didn't want to be hit by any nasty hexes, "Severus?"**

**"Yes," he answered bitterly, clearly very annoyed at being interrupted. She tried to make her tone apologetic. Perhaps there was some kind of restorative draught.**

**"I was wondering if I might ask your advice on this animal? I found it outside, frozen. The poor thing."**

**"Isn't that Hagrid's area of expertise," sneered Snape.**

**"He's out," said McGonagall.**

**"Ah, yes," said Severus, "That baby giant of is." He snorted in disdain.**

**"Honestly Severus, all I wanted was to ask your advice on how to return this creature to it's normal state without harming it. It certainly doesn't seem to be a transfiguration."**

**Snape**** eyed her in disgust before finally saying, "Today is not a good day for staff pranks." Then he swept out of the room, muttering something about being the only one who hadn't gone nutters. Minerva was left to sigh exasperatedly again. No one on the staff was any help these days. She'd try Sprout next and if she couldn't fix it she'd go to Dumbledore herself. After all, he'd solved the problem when Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, had been petrified. Though this was a seemingly different situation. She wondered to herself how she had managed to get herself stuck in this situation. The creature gave another squeak as she tightened her grip.**

**"Don't worry," she said to it, her resolution coming back. "I'll fix you!"**

** As she walked along the hallways in search of Sprout she heard many of the students muttering. Some were giggling and openly pointing. She glared sternly at them and they shut up. How on earth could someone find this so amusing? **

** "Minerva," said Sprout warmly as she opened the door of the greenhouse, "what can I do for you?"**

**"At least someone is willing to help now," exclaimed McGonagall, holding out the small creature. "Look at the poor thing."**

**"Oh my!" exclaimed Sprout, and McGonagall thought she detected a mischievous glint. She dismissed it immediately though. At least Sprout was willing to help. Everyone else was acting so cold-hearted today.**

**"Here," she said, quickly making a small wreath of some unknown flower. "Put this on it. It might work. Make sure you talk to it too, perhaps give it a pat on the head every now and then."**

**"Yes," said McGonagall, "I'll try that. Thank you! I must be off now. I have to consult Albus about those decorations.**

**"Goodbye dear," said Sprout, barely keeping the laughter out of her voice.**

** Minerva began to slowly make her way back through the grounds and up to the castle. Patting the wreath-wearing animal on the head and cooing at it as she went. She found herself having to give out more stern glares to all the staring students. What was wrong with them these days? Didn't they understand kindness towards animals at all? She looked at the still frozen animal in her hand and as if to answer her it gave another squeaking coo. She shook her head and continued walking back to the castle for that meeting with Dumbledore, carrying her little friend with her.**

** Throughout her meeting with Albus the man never mentioned a word about her newfound friend, as if he didn't notice. His eyes merely twinkled with laughter. They finalized all the plans for the Halloween Banquet at last, including security plans. He offered her a lemon drop which she politely declined, having no real preference for muggle sweets. He unwrapped two and popped them into his mouth before bidding her to have a good day. She left the office feeling accomplished, as well as wondering when this wreath would work its magic on her little friend. She hoped it would be soon. The odd looks students were giving her were beginning to become unnerving. She fought the urge to yell at them. They weren't doing anything wrong, technically.**

** It was on her way to see Professor Sprout again, (because the wreath didn't seem to be working) that an excited Hannah Abbot ran up to her.**

**"Oh Professor!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"**

**"Thank you for what?" asked McGonagall, looking at her strangely.**

**"You've found my Rubber Ducky! Oh I thought I'd lost him forever," said Hannah, taking the duck out of her hands. Then she looked at her professor very oddly, raising one eyebrow as she did so.**

**"But why on earth did you make him a crown?"**

**~*~**

** Minerva took another sip of her tea recollecting the events of the day. It was no wonder the students had been giggling. The humiliation of it. She could handle it though. One thing was certain, She would have her revenge on Sprout. All she needed was a plan...**

**"Minerva," said Professor Vector cheerily as she entered the staff room. Then she took a look at the tired Professor. "What's Troubling You? Something on Your Mind."**

**Minerva sighed again, "Nothing but Frozen Ducks."**


End file.
